1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer, and more particularly to a printer that has a base, a touch panel and a printing module mounted detachably on the base. The printing module may be detached easily and conveniently from the base easily for repair and maintenance.
2. Description of Related Art
Ordering/checkout machines are commonly electronic devices used on counters in restaurants, department stores, supermarkets and grocery stores for ordering dishes and paying. A conventional ordering/checkout machine has a monitor and a keyboard for inputting orders therein. An improved ordering/checkout machine with a touch panel, which is more compact, has been developed recently so that a user may quickly input an order or goods information into the ordering/checkout machine on through the touch panel. Accordingly, working efficiency is increased to prevent customers intending to pay from waiting in a long queue.
The aforementioned ordering/checkout machine also has a printer incorporated with the touch panel so is capable of printing order/good lists as notes or for checking between clerks and customers. Because the printer is incorporated with the touch panel ordering/checkout machine, repairing the printer requires disassembly of the touch panel, which is time wasting and lowers repairing efficiency.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a printer with a touch panel to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.